Afrodisíaco
by Haruno SB
Summary: Kagome regresa a su época decidida a olvidarse del Sengoku por una temporada. Una tarde de relajación en el spa le ayudara a eliminar el estrés acumulado, hasta que Inuyasha reaparece empuñando la Tessaiga y amenazando a cualquier hombre que esté cerca de ella. Este fic participa en el reto "Se*o Oral" del foro "Hazme el amor".
**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de la fantástica Rumiko T. Y en esta ocasión he tomado a sus personajes principales para hacerlos protagonistas de una historia completamente mía._**

 ** _Este OS participa en el reto "Sexo oral" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"._**

 ** _El siguiente escrito contiene escenas explicitas. Abstenerse de leer si las mismas no son de su agrado._**

 ** _Número de palabras: 4.947 según contador de palabras._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura._**

* * *

―¿Cómo van con la recolección de fragmentos? —Tanteó su mamá con sutileza mientras peinaba su oscuro cabello.

Kagome había regresado del pasado, después de un par de semanas ausente en su hogar.

—Aún nos falta un par.

—Ya veo. —Musitó. Tomó mechón tras mechón y como solía hacer al concluir, acarició el cuero cabelludo, eso la tranquilizaba desde pequeña— ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? —Inquirió, su instinto le decía que su hija no había regresado solo porque los extrañaba.

La mayor siempre estaba al tanto de su estado de ánimo. Era instintivo.

—Discutí con él.

—¿Con Inuyasha? ―Un asentimiento de cabeza le dio la respuesta― ¿Por qué? —Lo había sospechado desde que la vio, pero quiso darle su espacio hasta que ella se sintiese con ganas de contarle.

Kagome volteó su rostro, avergonzada.

—Lo de siempre. —Atinó a responder, obteniendo una sonrisa amable en respuesta, le recordaba tanto a su propia adolescencia.

—Entiendo. —Pensó un poco sus palabras antes de preguntar—: ¿Qué diferencia ésta vez de las anteriores?

—Es un idiota. —Sentenció—. Y eso no es nada nuevo, como ya sabes, madre.

La sonrisa contraria jamás titubeó.

—Y tú lo quieres así, eso tampoco es algo nuevo. ―La joven miko miró sus pies descalzos mientras se mordía el labio. Si, lo quería, pero buscaría la forma de olvidarlo o por lo menos sepultar ese sentimiento no correspondido.

Ante su silencio, la mayor tomó sus mejillas y le besó la coronilla, la cual se alzó lentamente.

—No hay nada por lo que preocuparse, madre. —Esbozó una leve curvatura de labios—. Estoy agotada y quisiera dormir.

—¿Segura? ―La preocupación no tardo en aparecer, su hija estaba particularmente afligida.

—Claro. Buenas noches.

Le soltó sus mejillas lentamente.

—Buenas noches, hija. —Cuando estaba a punto de salir recordó algo importante por lo que se giró, acto que a la menor, quien ya se acomodaba bajo sus mantas, extrañó. Volviendo en sus pasos, rebuscó en su falda hasta dar con lo que parecía una tarjeta—. Ten.

—¿Qué es?

—Un pase para el spa.

—¿Spa? —Confundida, analizó a fondo el trozo de papel— ¿Por qué me lo entregas, madre?

—Está a un par de cuadras. La inauguración fue este lunes. —Reveló—. Y hoy, al regresar de mis compras pasé frente al local. Me entregaron esa invitación, por lo de su semana inaugural —Realizó un gesto de manos—, Yo no quiero ir. En cambio, creo que a ti te hará bien. Podría resultarte relajante. —Motivó— ¿Irás?

Kagome lo meditó, acudir a un spa no estaba en sus planes pero, ¿para qué negarse?

—Claro.

La señora Higurashi salió de la habitación.

—Que descanses. —Se despidió. Dicho esto, el sonido de sus pasos alejándose le indicó a la pelinegra que estaba sola.

Colocó la invitación sobre su mesa de noche y exhalando pesadamente, se acurrucó más entre las mantas. Esa sería una noche particularmente difícil, pues sus recuerdos no la dejarían descansar correctamente.

—Inuyasha... —Susurró.

Su interacción con se había tornado lejana y prácticamente escasa. Al principio pensó que solo se lo imaginaba pero pronto todos lo notaron, hasta el pequeño Shippo. El hanyou había cambiado y sabía el motivo. Desde la muerte de Kykio no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Lo entendía, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera.

Su personalidad se volvió sería, distante e indiferente para con los demás. Logró vivir con ello los primeros meses, pero la noche anterior su paciencia se agotó. Ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Frustrada y molesta consigo misma por no dejar de pensar en aquello, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó por todos los medios poner su mente en blanco, quizás así lograría dormir.

* * *

El brillante sol dio inicio a un nuevo día, al igual que el canto de los pájaros y el ajetreo de la casa que poco a poco iba en aumento. Todo esto logró despertar a Kagome, quien todavía somnolienta como estaba pues había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Desnudándose torpemente se preparó para tomar una ducha tibia. Al terminar y verse en el espejo frunció el rictus. Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y su piel, generalmente bronceada, ahora se notaba pálida y sin vida. Debía hacer algo con ello, no estaba en su mejor momento pero no por eso preocuparía a su familia.

Llevaba una semana en su época, en ese lapso de tiempo se había repetido incesantemente que aún no estaba lista para regresar. Si a él le hubiese importado su regreso, ya habría ido en su busca. Pero no, no le importaba. Ya debería saberlo de memoria, sin embargo por lo general necesitaba un doloroso recordatorio.

Era fin de semana, razón por la cual no tenía que asistir a clases.

Ya vestida, se peinó y tomó la tarjeta que su madre le había entregado al regresar. Sentía que era el día perfecto para hacer uso de ella.

—¿Saldrás? —Inquirió su progenitora al verla entrar a la cocina.

—Sí, hoy aprovecharé la tarjeta que me regalaste.

—Excelente. —Le alegraba, había notado a su hija triste y apesadumbrada últimamente, unas horas de relajación la ayudaría—. Ven a desayunar antes de ir.

—Está bien.

Juntas terminaron las bolas de arroz que comerían esa mañana y después de comer, la azabache salió.

La semana no había sido fácil para ella, de hecho casi le fue insoportable.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus cavilaciones en el trayecto al spa que no se percató que alguien la seguía desde las sombras.

Pronto estuvo frente a las puertas principales de la imponente instalación. Entró con cuidado y un poco nerviosa, no acostumbrada visitar dichos lugares. Se detuvo frente a quien parecía ser la recepcionista.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —Saludó la mujer de gafas con una sonrisa amigable— ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

La azabache junto sus manos al frente e inició un movimiento distraído de dedos.

—Vengo por un tratamiento.

—¿Por primera vez?

—Sí.

―Entiendo. ―Poniéndose de pie aliso su falda— ¿Quiere que le hable de los servicios que brindamos? —La joven asintió y en respuesta la mayor de cabello castaño le pidió sus datos y prosiguió a explicarle de que iban los tratamientos. Poco después llamó a una masajista que se dedicó a pasearla por el área y recomendarle el tratamiento conveniente según su grado de estrés y edad.

—Entonces, ¿cuál escoges?

—Creo que —Analizó la variedad de posibilidades que tenía frente a ella—, El Juventus Deluxe.

La mujer sonrió mientras asentía.

―Sígueme. ―Se encaminaron al lugar conveniente, deteniéndose frente a una gruesa puerta de madera pulida. Al entrar, Kagome pudo detallar la sala, contaba con una camilla de masaje ubicada en el centro, a un lado había una mesa con distintas botellas de cristal que anticipaba como aceites aromáticos, encima una elegante lámpara en forma de lágrima alumbraba la estancia con un tenue brillo, los alrededores estaban adornados con varias velas e inciensos aromatizantes y en las demás paredes reposaban cuadros abstractos, batas de baño y toallas. Estaba ordenado de forma impecable.

—Tendrás unos minutos para cambiarte. Cúbrete con una de las toallas —Caminó hasta el lugar para extenderle una—. Sin sujetador. —La joven enrojeció, produciendo una leve risa—. Tranquila, yo seré quien realizará el masaje, por sí piensas que lo hará algún hombre. Pero debe ser sin sujetador.

Pasados unos segundos asintió.

—¿Dónde debo cambiarme?

―Ve al baño, yo esperare. ―Señaló una puerta a un lateral y en la que no había deparado con anterioridad.

—Bien. —Comenzó a andar. El baño era en extremo lujoso y de exquisito gusto, pero sabiendo que no contaba con el tiempo necesario para admirarlo, se apresuró a cambiarse.

—Recuéstate bocabajo. —Habló la rubia cuando estuvo de regreso. Ella se colocó sobre la camilla y la masajista procedió a aflojarle la toalla hasta que ésta solo cubrió sus glúteos, revelando así su espalda. Untó una de las esencias en sus manos para después frotarlas levemente entre sí e iniciar el tratamiento con movimientos deslizantes.

—¿Qué esencia es? —Preguntó la dueña de ojos marrones mientras las manos ajenas empezaban en la parte baja de su espalda y lentamente ascendían.

—Jazmín, ¿huele bien, no?

—Bastante. —Reprimió un bostezo, su cuerpo se estaba relajando rápidamente—. Es dulce.

La mujer cambió sus movimientos por unos rotatorios y profundos.

—Respira profundamente. —Indicó—. En lo particular, me agrada más cuando se mezcla con hierbabuena o canela.

—¿No huele extraño después?

—Ni un poco, ¿quieres que agregue alguna?

—No es necesario.

—Me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo. —Respondió buscando las sustancias nombradas con anterioridad, al dar con ellas las mezcló.

—Bien. —Las manos volvieron a su espalda y subieron pronto hasta la nuca empleando la técnica de petrissage, por lo que pudo apreciar el exótico aroma—. Tenías razón. Sí huele mucho mejor ahora, gracias a... ¿La canela?

—Exactamente.

El masaje se centró en su espalda pero cada cierto tiempo se extendía hasta el cuello y los hombros, los cuales difiriendo del estado de relajación de la azabache, permanecían tensos.

—Semana difícil. —Explicó cuando la masajista hizo tal observación.

—Entiendo. —Kagome sintió los movimientos de percusión en un contacto breve y repetitivo con las manos ahuecadas, seguido de todos los dedos juntos. Nunca pensó que un masaje tendría tanto efecto.

Pronto el movimiento cambió por uno de abanico, donde los pulgares intercambiaban posiciones entre la parte superior de la espalda y ambos lados de la columna vertebral, presionando suavemente la parte baja de la espalda en ángulo a los pies, llegando a las caderas.

—¿Terminó? —Preguntó esperanzada de que la respuesta fuese negativa cuando las manos se detuvieron.

—No. Ahora viene el tratamiento de piedras calientes. Mantente recostada. ―Media hora después y concluido el procedimiento, la joven sostenía su toalla firmemente al incorporarse, cuando lo logró todo giró a su alrededor—. Despacio. —Ayudó a la joven a tomar asiento en la camilla—. Cuando se pasa tanto tiempo relajado, suele suceder. —Explicó.

—Y sí que me relaje. ¿Que sigue?

—Tienes el baño de vapor, sauna y jacuzzi a tu disposición. ―Dijo amablemente―. Oh, también está la piscina de barro por sí te apetece. —Al ver la mueca de disgusto que se formó supo que no era una opción.

—Creo que iré al sauna. —Se apuntó mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

—Es buena idea. —Tomando una toalla, la mujer de no más de treinta años se limpió las manos y se encaminó a la puerta—. Si vas al jacuzzi, no olvides el traje de baño. ―Recordó.

—Lo sé. Gracias. —En ese momento agradeció mentalmente haber leído la publicidad del volante y estar preparada.

La mujer de largo cabello rubio abandonó la habitación después de despedirse y Kagome se dirigió de nueva cuenta al baño. Al salir, recordó las indicaciones recibidas por lo que llegó sin dificultad al lugar elegido, en el cual se relajó hasta que un par de mujeres iniciaron una conversación ruidosa y excesivamente molesta que la hizo salir de lugar para ir al jacuzzi, su último destino en aquel día de spa.

Se premió en silencio cuando vislumbro el solitario lugar. No es que fuese asocial, pero en ese momento prefería seguir su relajación y sabía que si hubiesen estado escandalosas mujeres como en el sauna no lo lograría.

Se acercó a una de las estanterías para colocar la bata de baño que portaba y en su bikini morado se acercó al borde de la plataforma. Las burbujas intermitentes que hacían danzar los pétalos de la rosa Turquía la llamaron a gritos, por lo que sin tiempo que perder, se inmiscuyo hasta que el agua tibia le llegó a la cadera. Ya en ese punto, se recostó de uno de los laterales y sentándose en uno de los escalones echó su cabeza para atrás.

Se sentía maravilloso.

Un gritillo se escuchó no muy lejos de su ubicación. Abrió los ojos al instante y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Por lo general, eso solo ocurría cuando Inuyasha estaba en su época, pero esa no era la ocasión, se repitió.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza desmedida y por ella entró un furioso peliplata preparado para empuñar a Tessaiga, escudriñando toda la estancia. Kagome, paralizada como estaba, no se preguntó el motivo de ello.

—¿Quién más está aquí? —Preguntó él, acercándose a pasos agigantados— ¿Qué es este lugar?

En ese momento, ella se forzó a reaccionar.

—Yo debería preguntar lo mismo, ¿cómo has llegado hasta este sitio?

—Por tu olor, obviamente. —El hanyou se cruzó de brazos, de manera autoritaria— ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo en vez de ayudarnos a recolectar los fragmentos? ¿Tan poco te importa que Naraku los tenga? —Acusó, pero se detuvo para olfatear detenidamente, caminando por todo el lugar mientras ella hacía uso de toda la serenidad que había recolectado ese día para no gritarle lo que tenía atorado en la garganta y estaba exclusivamente dirigido a su persona. No eran nada bonitas.

—No debiste venir.

—Ya que tú no regresabas... —Dejo lo restante al aire y ante esto, ella se levantó sulfurada, dejándolo apreciar su voluptuosidad cubierta por el traje de baño.

—¿Acaso estás acusándome de algo? —Preguntó apretándolo sus puños con fuerza, ella estaba semidesnuda y eso solo significaba que estaba en lo correcto— ¿¡Qué diablos estás buscando!? —Finalmente perdió el control al verlo observar todo con detenimiento, pero estalló al verlo escudriñar entre los estantes.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! —Le gritó de regreso. Eso la sorprendió, ¿por qué parecía tan enojado?― ¿Dónde está el hombre?

―¿De qué hablas? Aquí no hay ninguno. ―Él actuaba realmente extraño, rebuscando por todo el lugar con aparente sed de sangre.

―Sí que lo hay. ―Rugió perdiendo el control.

Ya no lo soportó, estaba actuando como un verdadero idiota, por lo que en reprimenda, pronunció el acostumbrado conjuro que lo llevó al piso en el acto.

―No sé a qué te refieres, pero si ese fuese el caso, ¿¡Por qué lo buscas!?

—¡Porqué está contigo! ―Él también alzo la voz mientras se ponía de pie.

Suspiró frustrada, todo su alivio se había ido al garete con la simple aparición del hibrido.

—No sé qué planeas conseguir, pero aquí no hay nadie más.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No!

—No te creo. ―Siguió escarbando todo el lugar, negándose a aceptar que ella tenía razón.

—Me importa poco sí lo haces o no.

—¿Ahora es así? ―Esa explicación le dolió.

—Siempre ha sido así. —Milagrosamente no titubeo al decirlo.

—¿Siempre? —Preguntó con los ojos ámbar abiertos a causa de la estupefacción.

El silencio reinó en el lugar y solo fue interrumpido cuando el hanyou, más furioso que antes, golpeó la pared. La azabache intentó verle el rostro, pero el cabello lo cubría así que confundida por su reacción, salió del jacuzzi e intentó ir hasta él, quien rápidamente impuso distancia.

—Inuyasha... ―Llamó por lo bajo.

—¿Estas saliendo con alguien y por eso no has vuelto?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Por qué estás usando esa mezcla, entonces?

—¿Cuál mezcla?

—La que llevas encima. —Alzó el rostro contraído por la furia—. La que solo se usa cuando las mujeres quieren aparearse.

Aquello la dejó estupefacta e indignada seguidamente.

—¿¡Acaso enloqueciste!?

—¿Por qué la estas usando? ―Ignoró la acusación.

—¡No estoy usando ninguna mezcla! —Vociferó ofuscada.

Él se abalanzó hasta su cuerpo y la tomó por los brazos aún húmedos, ejerciendo un poco de presión, pero nada que la lastimara.

—¡Deja de mentir!

—¡No lo estoy haciendo! ¡No tengo idea de que hablas! ―Intentó zafarse del agarre.

—¡De esto! —Con una de sus manos llevó el largo cabello hasta su espalda, descubriendo el cuello. Acercó su nariz para inhalar con fuerza—. Maldita sea, de este olor. —Su tono de voz fue sustituido con sorprendente premura, cambiando a uno apesadumbrado, casi derrotado.

Ella vibró al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Es —Tragó saliva ruidosamente—, es mi olor.

—No lo es. —Recargó la frente contra su hombro y entonces notó la respiración agitada que impactaba contra ese lugar expuesto. Comenzó a sentir el cuerpo extraño ante el contacto. Lo podía describir como un hormigueo agradable por cada rincón de su ser, el cual aumentó cuando él repartió besos sobre su piel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Jadeó.

—Kagome, no puedo olerte y estar tranquilo. —Respondió sin dejar de propinarle fugaces caricias que pronto se extendieron hasta su cuello, donde por medio de una vena sentía el palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Eso le agradaba.

—Inuyasha... Detente. —Pidió débilmente, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió el húmedo tacto de su lengua. Él apretó más el agarre en uno de sus brazos mientras la otra bajaba hasta su trasero, y eso fue suficiente para devolverla a la realidad y empujarlo lejos— ¡Para!

—Kagome...

—¿¡Qué te está pasando!? —Las lágrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con salir—. Primero me ignoras en la otra época y ahora vienes y me haces esto. ¿¡Qué estas buscando con estos bruscos cambios de humor!?

Su vista se empaño, producto del llanto.

—Yo no... —El dueño de las orejas de perro intentó explicarse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Tu qué? ¿No me quieres como yo a ti? ¡Lo sé! ¡Desgraciadamente lo sé! —Sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo entre sollozos y quejidos que lo hirieron más de lo que hubiese imaginado alguna vez.

—No es lo que crees. Este último tiempo ha sido difícil.

—Por la muerte de Kikyo, lo entiendo. —Dedicándole una mirada que delataba el sufrimiento que aquello le producía, continuó—: Pero eso no hace que duela menos. —Intentó limpiarse el rostro en vano, pues siguió derramando más lágrimas—. Yo te amo y tú la amas a ella...

—Por favor... —Susurró sintiéndose culpable.

—No, Inuyasha. Así tenga que decirlo mil veces para poder entender que nunca me corresponderás, lo haré. Necesito acabar con esto.

—¡Maldita sea, Kagome! —Frustrado porque no lo dejaba hablar, avanzo hasta arrodillarse frente a ella, la cargó con calma para llevarla de regreso al burbujeante jacuzzi.

Sintió como era sumergida en el agua caliente, sentada sobre él, a quien no le importó mojar su vestimenta. Su cabello fue acariciado lentamente muchas veces mientras la pegaba más a su pecho. Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía sentirse feliz en sus brazos, pero sin más, esa fue la sensación que la embargo al verse en dicha situación.

Así se mantuvieron por largos minutos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó confundía, había estado tan inmiscuida en sus pensamientos que solo escuchó el final de lo que él decía.

—Que todo esto está mal. —Repitió. Ella intentó alejarse, pero sólo fue apretada contra su torso—. Escúchame bien, Kagome. Por primera vez en la historia, deja que te explique. ¿De acuerdo? —Su mirada había vuelto a ser cálida.

Por un momento se creyó de regreso al pasado.

—Sí.

—Lamento hacerte sufrir. Soy un egoísta que no tuvo presente tu sentir y me maldigo por ello. —La ferocidad de la acotación la sobresaltó—. Nunca fue mi intención herirte.

—Lo sé. —Intercedió suavemente, siendo reprendida por interrumpirlo.

—Dijiste que me amas. —Recordó. Ella se ruborizó en su totalidad, pero no lo negó—. Y que el sentimiento no es reciproco… —Aún estaba sonrojada y temía lo que podría escuchar de sus labios—. Kykio sigue siendo alguien importante en mi vida, independientemente de si vive o no. —La joven miko bajó el rostro, pero pronto las manos del hanyou la instaron a que lo mirara. Inhalo una profunda bocanada de aire, lo que iba a decir a continuación tenía gran peso—. Pero tú también ―La atravesó con su mirada ámbar―, me he acostumbrado a ti. Y sin saberlo he llegado a corresponder tus sentimientos. Más de lo que crees. —Sintió su vista nublarse, pero esta vez con lágrimas de felicidad—. Basto que no regresaras para saber cuánta falta me haces. No me gusta estar lejos de ti. —Ahora fue su turno de ruborizarse y desviar la mirada—. No suelo decir estas cosas —Anticipó, cuando el sonrojo pasó y la observó de nuevo—, y quizás no lo escuches otra vez. —Mirándola con intensidad, se preparó para pronunciar lentamente—: Te amo, Kagome.

El intercambio de miradas profundas y anhelantes fue cautivador. Ella esperaba no estar en algún sueño y si ese era el caso, haría todo lo posible para no despertar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía inmensamente feliz. Colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba y reía a intervalos en su pecho.

—Te amo, Inuyasha.

Intercambiaron su segundo beso, pues después de darse el primero y que el hanyou la rechazará, ella había decidido regresar a casa.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta que él se había encargado de cerrar con seguro.

Kagome no supo qué hacer, por lo que sólo respondió lo mejor que pudo.

—¡Si, ya voy a salir! —Del otro lado se escuchó una disculpa por la interrupción y pronto estuvieron solos nuevamente. Seguramente había sido alguna empleada del lugar—. Deberíamos irnos. —Opinó, intentando levantarse, pero Inuyasha se sentía cómodo.

—Quedémonos unos minutos más. —Pidió como un niño, cosa que le hizo gracia.

—Sólo unos minutos. —Se puso a un lado de él y entrelazo sus manos bajo el agua—. Oye, Inuyasha... ―Llamó su atención― ¿Qué ha sido eso del aroma y el apareamiento que nombraste al entrar?

Apenado por su escena de celos, intentó cambiar de tema, pero ella insistió con ahínco. Rendido, se preparó para responder.

—Ese aroma que tienes encima y esta regado por todo el lugar —Explicó con calma—, es el que se usa en un ritual para llamar a un hombre e incitarlo a mantener relaciones.

—¿Qué?

—No sé cómo le llamaran en esta época, pero esa mezcla de jazmín, Turquía y canela, se utiliza para invitar al hombre al acto sexual.

Ella palideció, ¿acaso se trataba de un...?

—Afrodisíaco. —Balbuceó—. Así se le llama en la actualidad. ¡No sabía que la mezcla servía para eso! —Se excusó.

Inuyasha rió levemente.

—Ahora lo sabes.

—Sí... —Sumamente avergonzada, lo examinó con curiosidad— ¿A ti también te afecta?

Él se tensó en respuesta.

―Soy mitad humano... Y además poseo un excelente olfato.

―¿Eso… es un sí? ―La afirmación fue su respuesta.

―Creo que deberíamos irnos. ―Propuso.

―Supongo que sí.

Levantándose, se dispusieron a salir del lugar. El híbrido le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir los escalones pero antes de llegar a tomarla y sin saber cómo, ella resbaló. Inuyasha evitó que se golpeara la cabeza con la elevación, sujetándola al instante por la cintura. Sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y como consecuencia de ello, una electrizante sensación los recorrió. Sólo en ese momento, Kagome recordó lo expuesta que estaba.

Por su parte, Inuyasha moría de ganas por apretarla más contra sí, besarla, acariciarla, poseerla. Inconscientemente afianzó el agarre en la estrecha cintura, cosa que provocó un exquisito sobresalto en ella.

Se miraron con intensidad, expresando tanto en sus ojos pero que se les hacía imposible exteriorizar.

—Inuyasha... —Murmuró ella con voz ronca cuando él acarició la piel, extendiendo fuego por donde tocaba.

Sin poder resistirse, ella se acercó a sus labios y lo besó. El contacto resultó mucho más intenso y fabuloso que antes, sus bocas se movían en desesperante armonía por lo que tiritando de gusto al saberse recibido, él la acarició con la lengua, creando una deslumbrante y reveladora danza.

La azabache se pegó más contra su cuerpo y algo entró en ebullición en su bajovientre al sentir una protuberancia debajo de la vestimenta de rata de fuego. Elevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca y ladeó el rostro, no se sentía con el poder para detener aquello.

Al separarse por falta de aire, el hanyou enterró el rostro entre su cuello y hombro aspirando con profundidad. Aquel aroma lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sus manos bajaron hasta la cadera femenina, la cual presionó contra la suya.

Un gemido escapó de los labios entreabiertos de la joven, a quien la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Sentía el cuerpo extrañamente caliente y un punto sensible de su feminidad comenzaba a palpitar.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación?

No obtuvo respuesta, solo un movimiento inesperado que la dejo sentada en el escalón del jacuzzi más próximo a la superficie, con él acomodándose entre sus piernas, abriéndolas para acomodarse.

Su cuello fue acariciado por sus suaves labios, al cual le propinaba mordidas y lamidas intermitentes. Sus extremidades empezaron a temblar al ver como la cabellera plateada descendía lentamente hasta su pecho, besando la unión de los mismos, a los cuales tuvo fácil acceso por las pequeñas prendas que ella portaba.

Para Inuyasha, aquel lugar olía mejor pero sabía que más abajo, estaría lo que amenazara con expulsar su cordura. Acarició el costado de su cuerpo, sus brazos, el plano abdomen subiendo hasta la parte baja de sus senos y sus muslos. Una de sus manos batallo contra el agarre de la parte superior para después, al desesperarse, desgarrar la tela. Se recriminó mentalmente, aquello podía asustarla. Elevó su mirada hasta el rostro de ella y algo en su interior saltó al vislumbrar anhelo, deseo y lujuria, pero nada de miedo. La besó fugazmente, conservando la suavidad del movimiento hasta bajar lentamente, en medio de besos, a sus senos desnudos. Podría ser la primera vez que veía a una mujer en tales condiciones pero estaba seguro que ningunos le atraerian tanto como los suyos.

Sus pezones de por sí erguidos, comenzaron a doler de necesidad por alguna clase de roce cuando liberó sus pechos. Estaba avergonzada, pero la necesidad de continuar hacía ese sentimiento a un lado.

Inuyasha bajó los labios hasta las protuberancias rosas y lamió, ella se arqueó en respuesta, así que repitió la acción, comenzando luego a ingresarlo en su boca y succionar, mientras su mano creaba un camino pecaminoso hasta la intimidad de ella.

—Kagome... —La llamó con voz gutural al encargarse del otro pecho que anteriormente amasaba y movía en círculos.

—Inuyasha. —Exhaló su nombre en un suspiro de satisfacción y excitación.

Él, por su parte no estaba en mejores condiciones. Al concluir con las voluminosas montañas, desgarró la parte restante del bikini. Ella reprimió un grito.

—Tranquila. —Le susurró entre besos para después labrar un camino hasta su sexo expuesto.

Como estaba en la parte alta del jacuzzi, el agua no llegaba a la intimidad descubierta y podía apreciarlo con nitidez. Su hombría saltó afanosa. Nunca imaginó lo extraña e interesante que podía ser esa parte de la anatomía. Un olor particular y con deje almizclado invadió sus fosas nasales, atrayendolo, invitándolo a dar la primera lamida, lo cual hizo sin demora.

—Oh, ¡Inuyasha! —Gritó retorciéndose de goce cuando él enterró de lleno el rostro entre sus piernas. Con su lengua delineo los pliegues rosaceos y carnosos, besando y mordisqueando, saboreando el néctar que poco a poco expedia su interior. Tocó aquel hinchado bulto que se encontraba en lo alto y ejerció presión— ¡Inuyasha! —Lo llamaba extasiada, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas totalmente coloradas.

Alejándose un poco, penetró en su interior con dos de sus dedos, teniendo extremo cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras.

Kagome compuso una mueca nunca antes vista al sentir la intromisión y como la acariciaba, por lo que se detuvo.

—¿Te lastimé? —Su preocupación era evidente.

Ella abrió sus ojos, tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que solo un vestigio quedaba de aquel hermoso tono marrón.

—No. —Se movió un poco, intentando retomar la caricia—. Sigue por favor. —Urgió. Si no lo hacía esa presión en su interior nunca se iría.

Retomando su labor, palpó sus paredes en un intenso vaivén que a ella por poco la lleva a la cumbre, mucho más cuando succionó su clítoris.

Una nueva corriente la invadió y su respiración se tornó irregular, al igual que el latir de su corazón.

Se apoyó más cómodamente en el escalón y contuvo la respiración cuando el hanyou suplanto los dedos por su lengua ávida. Le propinó estocadas y saboreó por primera vez, directamente, su sexo, sintiendo como los músculos se contraían.

Aquello lo enloquecería.

—Yo... Creo que... —Un largo gemido la interrumpió y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse con violentos espasmos. Su boca se abrió con satisfacción y su cuerpo comenzó paulatinamente a relajarse después de las sacudidas.

Inuyasha se incorporó lamiendo sus labios y observándola con detenimiento, aquella imagen se le hacía de lo más erótica.

Otra ronda de golpes se escuchó desde la puerta y cayendo en la realidad, el nerviosismo los embargo. Rápidamente se miraron y se incorporaron, ella tambaleante y él en un avanzado estado de excitación que era visible a simple vista.

Kagome se percató de su desnudez e intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, acto que no fue necesario pues Inuyasha le colocó la parte superior de su traje sobre los hombros.

Lo miró aún ruborizada, aquello fue lo más maravilloso que presenció en su vida, pero, ¿para él también?

Miró por última vez el jacuzzi antes de partir, en este flotaba las piezas de su acabado traje de baño. Lo tomó con rapidez y se giró de nuevo hasta Inuyasha.

—Debemos salir de aquí. —Propuso abriendo la ventana, estaban a poca altura por lo que si no querían ser vistos, tenían que utilizar esa vía de escape.

—Pero tengo mis cosas abajo. —Refutó.

—¿Son realmente importantes? —Preguntó cuando escucharon otra serie de golpes.

—Vámonos. —Se trepó a su espalda como tantas veces lo había hecho con anterioridad y pronto escaparon, saltando por los tejados cercanos a gran velocidad, no estaban en condiciones de ser vistos, después de todo ella no estaba vestida adecuadamente y asesinaría a cualquiera que osara verla, por lo que lo mejor era prevenir. En el trayecto a casa una inquietud nació en ella, hasta que sin saberlo él la tranquilizó con una simple frase.

—Quería hacerlo desde hace mucho, lo que sucedió no fue producido por el afrodisíaco.

* * *

 ** _Espero saber sus opiniones muy pronto._**

 ** _Saludos._**


End file.
